Total Drama Crazy
by Prinzzez Kitten
Summary: We have the camepers! Now the story will begine! Still T still romace and of cores DRAMA! .
1. The Campers are here

Total Drama Crazy

This story is for Hakim Kodi.

Hey people! I know it has been done before but I really want to do it! So here it is I need 21 campers and a host! Why 21? Because I am in it with you! I am the captain of one team! So just send me something that looks like this in a review:

Name:

Age:

Stereotype:

What you look like:

Phobia:

Gender:

Paired up:

And any notes you want me to know:

First come, first serve

Screeching Hawks:

Captain:

Name: Mary

Age: 16

Stereotype: Fire Bender (From Avatar)

Style: Black brown hair with red streaks, white skin, and red eyes. She has long black new-age bell-bottom jeans, a gray shirt that has a picture of a panda on and says "Save the planet" and a red hoddie, and white _Nike _shoes.

Phobia: Owls

Gender: Girl

Paired up: Maybe

Notes: She eats _everything _with chopsticks even though she is not Asian in any way. She is hypnotized by fire, it just does something to her that kind of changes her. She has a little secret: she _can _fire bend a little. She is extremely afraid of owls and is a Kung-Fu champ.

Name: Hayley

Age:16

Stereotype: Cute

What you look like: 2 brown short plaits coming down to her shoulders, wearing a bluew dress with black rights and ugg boots. She is tanned and has big hazel eyes and freckles on her cheeks

Phobia: Heights, Bugs

Gender: Female

Paired up: yes

And any notes you want me to know:

She hates it when popele call her cute.

Name: Juliet

Age: 16

Stereotype: Book Worm

What you look like: Curly Blonde hair that's normally in a ponytail, gray eyes, pale skin. On average she wears jeans with ballet flats, and a long green shirt. She also wears glasses.

Phobia: Thunder and lightning freaks her out.

Gender: Female

Paired up: If it works out that way, yeah.

And any notes you want me to know: She's almost always reading, and can read while walking and almost never run into anything. She's also an avid daydreamer.

Name: Effie

Age: 14

Stereotype: the loud, annoying, outspoken, obnoxious, peppy, funny, 'valley girl', that dont take shit from anyone, but is really likable and sweet

What you look like: chocolate brown hair down to the middle of her back with a hot pink streak, skinny leg jeans, hot pink steletos, black ripped-up tunic with bright neon colors on it

Phobia: heights

Gender: girl

Paired up: yes please

And any notes you want me to know: um shes really unique, doesnt care what anyone thinks of her, and is an aries so she has an aries personality (ARIES- The Daredevil (Mar 21- Apr 19) Energetic. Adventurous and spontaneous. Confident and enthusiastic. Fun. Loves a challenge. EXTREMELY impatient. Sometimes selfish. Short fuse (easily angered). Lively, passionate, and sharp wit. Outgoing. Lose interest quickly - easily bored. Egotistical. Courageous and assertive. Tends to be physical and athletic.) she plays the guitar, can sing really well, and dances really well. shes also a flirt, she usually flirts unintentionally (she cant help it) she is also a great drawer. shes shy at 1st if she doesnt know at least one person there and she likes her space at times. she also talks A LOT.

Name: Kai

Age: 13. Lol...

Stereotype: Tomboyish Outcast; Loves animals (Kind of like Bridgette mixed with gwen, if it helps)

What you look like: Has shoulder length black hair. amber eyes. Wears a dark blue hoodie like Bridgette's, except it goes all the way down. Wears black pants(not jeans) and carries a midnight blue dog collar around and wears it when strength and courage is needed

Phobia: Having things around her wrist (such as bracelets, handcuffs lolz, etc.)

Gender: Female

Paired up: Sure, why not? Preferably with a guy she is friends with first...

And any notes you want me to know: She loves to write. Most of her stories are about wolves or foxes. She likes being a loner, and decides tha she doesn't need any friends on the island. Until she meets (insert dude's name here...)! So, yeah. No friends back home, she's a vegetarian...she loves animals extremely. Her dog collar was like the kind of the dog that saved her when she was a child. She has five pets at home - all dogs. The oldest is a female six-year old Labrador named Amber, then a male four-year-old German Shepherd named Niko, then a female one-year old Siberian Husky named Feather, and a six-month-old male Siberian Husky named Dark, and a two-month old male Border Collie named Shadow.

Thanks!

Name: Grant

Age: 17

Stereotype: Drama Kid

What you look like: Black hair that's a little shaggy and dark eyes. He's got a slight tan. He wears jeans and a regular t-shirt, sometimes with a jacket, with normal gym shoes.

Phobia: Being locked in a small room

Gender: Male

Paired up: Sure, why not

And any notes you want me to know: Grant is practically addicted to coffee and is bringing a battery powered coffee maker with him. He can also tend to get a bit quote happy when he talks, quoting is favorite people, books, and especially plays and musicals. He can also imitate accent like nobodies business.

Name: Samuel (Sam) B. Rexton

Age: 16

Stereotype: The Nerd

What you look like: Caucasian, Brown Hair, Blue Eyes, Glasses, Red T-Shirt that Says DINOSAURS AREN'T DEAD YET, with LOOK IN THE MIRROR written on the back, Blue Jeans, Tennis Shoes

Phobia: Arachnophobia

Gender: Male

Paired up: No

And any notes you want me to know: Has no sense of smell, Near infinite knowledge of TDI and Dinosaurs, can be sarcastic and scheming, but with a kind heart.

Name: Popo

Age: 16

Stereotype: Fat guy

What you look like: Tall, heavy, black hair, brown eyes, wears a huge gray hoodie with "popo" written on the back, wears dark blue shorts.

Phobia: Woodpeckers

Gender:male

Paired up: Yes

And any notes you want me to know: Hes fun and exciting, but not like Owen.

Name: J.J.

age:16

Stereotype: cool, go with the flow kind of guy

Looks: Long black hair and blue eyes.. he wheres a navy blue t-shirt.. with an old pair of faded jeans

Phobia: elephants...don't ask

Gender: guy

Paired up: yup yup yup!!

Notes: he's a pretty nice guy... he loves drawing... he's amazing at it!

Name: Cody

Age: 14

His look: Spikey brown hair, green eyes, a Ninja vs Pirate T-shirt, a red hoodie, black converse with neon green laces, and a blue watch, as well as a Yin-Yang necklace.

Phobia: Claustraphobic

Gender: He's a dude.

paired up: I don't really care. Go for it.

Notes: Cody is 6' feet guy loves jokes and technology. HE also knows how to hack stuff, hotwire a car, and random facts. ALSO!! Cody has super strength(think, like, Spider-man-esque strength)

Name: Ben

Age: 16

Stereotype: Jock

What you look like: Tan from being outside playing soccer all the time. Blonde and blue eyed. Crazy tall.

Phobia: Being weak and helpless

Gender: Male

Paired up: Sure

And any notes you want me to know: This boy's got an ego the size of Texas, but his heart's in the right place. He dosn't like to ask for help, and takes everything on on his own.

Ok now intruding the Pouncing Mountain lions:

Captain:

Name: Jess Daman

Age: 16

Looks: skater shoes, jet black hair with red highlights at the end, a black shirt that says black bird with whites sleves (on with of the sleeves it has a triangle with a dot in the middle), black jeans. He also wears a black beanie when he's not doing anything phyiscal like sports (his red higlights stick out in the back and his black hairs sticks out in the front.

Phobia: He try's to hide it but he's scared of talking to a girl that actually knows him well (the oppisote of lindsay) also he hates stuck up people.

geneder: male.

Paired up: not the stuck up cheerleadinf type, likes more mysterious and smart girls. i guess he likes the Gwen type of girl.

Talents: Rock at sports, is a born leader.

At first look he might look emo, but don't judge a book by it's cover. Jess is one of the most cool guys you'll ever meet, hes cool with the guys, smooth with the girls and is fun to hang out with. he hates jocks and stuck up people. is a drummer in his kind of famous band, black bird Jess signed up to win, and that's what he's here to do. good luck jess!

Auditon vid:

We see him on stage at one of his gigs.

"Hey prodoucers, if you want an awesome contestant that's a born leader and will rock the ratings pick bros!"

He stage dives into his fans.

Name:Landon

Age:17

Stereotype:skater girl

What you look like: She has tan skin, long blonde hair and brown eyes framed by lashes any other girl would DIE for. She wears a blue shirt that says 'I Facebooked Your Mom' (Whatever that is) and baggy white pants.

Phobia:Clowns and giant bugs

Gender:Female

Paired up: Please. We don't care who.

And any notes you want me to know:

Likes: Reading, gymnastics, skateboarding, hiking, rock climbing,and camping. She's really great at using her brain and muscles together.

Name: Hillary

Age: 17 1/2

Stereotype: Music is my life

What you look like: She has waist length Black hair and electric blue eyes. She's WAY too pale and doesn't wear makeup. Hillary wears a gray tee shirt that says 'Tri Leana; Forever' on it and a pair of black capris.

Phobia: Eating zebra (It just isn't right! It's bad-wrong no, Badong!) Lemon sharks and Frostbite/burning

Gender: Female

Paired up: YES PLEASE! I don't really care who with

And any notes you want me to know: Hillary is a people person but is best friends with Landon, is ANYONE messes with her friends, she'll beat them senceless! She was recently sent to juvie for that and wrote a song about it.

Name:Charity

Age:16

Stereotype:Goth

Looks like:She has long straight brown hair and brown eyes,that turn black when she's red streaks on each side of her has a red top with a black heart on it with dark black jeans and black skater shoes.

Phobia:Water

Gender:Female

Paired up:yep

Notes:She likes to skate,write,and she's an amazing singer,(writes her own songs.) She loves fire but hates water unless she's chilling bye it but she never likes to go in it! EVER! Also she's on this so she can gt money to get adopted by her older sister because her parents treat her really bad!

Name: Kaitlyn

Age: 16

Stereotype: Hip-Hop Dancer

Hair: Blonde with blue streaks

Eyes: Blue

Phobia: Cockroaches

Gender: Female

Paired up: YES!

Notes: She's really close to her twin sister (but not Katie Sadie close); even though she's a hip-hop dancer, she like rock music more; she is a tomboy; really beautiful and hates stuck-up people

Name: Jessica

Age: 16

Stereotype: Artist/Nature lover

Hair: Brown with red streaks

Eyes: Green

Phobia: watching an animal being killed

Gender: Female

Pair up: YES (with someone who is like DJ)

Notes: She's really close to her twin sister (like I said in Kaitlyn's profile); she's a vegetarian; is extremely talented in drawing; really beautiful; like her sister, she is a tomboy and hates stuck-up people

Name: Nina

Age: 16

Stereotype: Assassin (Just in case an assasin is somebody who gets paid to kill people)

What she looks like: Her hair is dark brown in a ponytail that reaches to her feet her shirt is black blue demin jeans and black shoes

Phobia: grass hopper

Gender: girl

Paired up: I want her to be paired up

Note: She hates it when people find out shes an assasin and the only reson why she became an assasin because her family died and she has to live with her sister who always try to kill each other litterally

Name: Riley

Age: 16

Stereotype: Uh...I'm not really sure...

Looks: Short red hair, with goggles as a headband. Pale, and has grey eyes.

Phobia: Soccer moms!

Any notes: He's a real smart-alec, and will tease and taunt people until they want to seriously hit him with something. He's very smart, but not the strongest. He can easily scheme and think his way out of a lot of problems. He usually does not get along with a lot of people, but if he does meet someone he likes, he'll be a great friend.

Gender: Male

Paired up: Yeah, probably with someone that he enjoys making fun of. Someone smart enough so that he could argue with her a lot.

Name: Lloyd

Age: 16

Stereotype: Class Clown

What you look like: Short brown hair with green eyes. He's muscular from being on the Gymnastics teams and a little on the short side.

Phobia: Heights and roller coasters

Gender: Male

Paired up: Yeah

And any notes you want me to know: Lloyd is really superstition with everything, black cats, broken mirrors, you name it. He also can't seem to help from cracking five jokes a minute, puns being his specialty. He claims that he's a pro skateboarder, when really he can't balance on the thing for two seconds.

Name: Kevin

Age: 17

Stereotype: Bad Boy

What you look like: Black hair and brown eyes, with some stubble. He's pretty tall. He never goes anywhere without his leather jacket (Which actually is just pleather, but he'd never tell anyone.)

Phobia: Ties. Don't ask.

Gender: Male

Paired up: Sure, why not.

And any notes you want me to know: He owns and rides a motorcycle, which he was bummed that he couldn't take with him. He's love of sarcasm is never ending.

Name: Jacob

Age: 17

Stereotype: The Best Friend

What you look like: Jacob's a red head with green eyes and as many freckles as the stars in the sky. He's pretty toned from being on the Cross Country team. He has glasses for when he reads, which is unusually often for a teenage guy.

Phobia: Vampires

Gender: Male

Paired up: Yeah

And any notes you want me to know: Jacob really likes annimals, and they generally likes him. Except squirrels. Squirrels absolutely hate him. He likes the go with the flow and dosn't object to stuff much.

Wow that took a while! But I will try to put in the first chapter really soon! And to all of you that want Chris to stay ok all right but he might need a co-host later hahaha. Ummmm To all of you that didn't get picked I am sorry and I will see if there is a place for you in this story or maybe in one of my other stories untile then: Bye! I have a lot of reading to do catch you later! .


	2. Meet the Campers part 1

Well that didn't take as much time as I thought welp none the less here we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI or any of the charters but Mary.

Chris: "Hello everybody I am Chris Maclean, and welcome to TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!! We are now on are second season with 22 new campers. These campers think they are going to a beautiful island like the one's on _Survivor _what they don't know is they are really going to crummy old Camp Wawanakwa somewhere in Ontario, Canada." We see a boat in the distance. "Well here we go." The boat pulls up to the dock. "Hello Mary."

Mary: "Hello Chris!" She looks around. "Umm... Why does this place look like Canada?"

Chris: "Because it is Canada!"

Mary: "I hate you."

Chris: "Didn't bother me when my mother said it doesn't bother me when you say it. You are the Captain for the Screeching Hawks! So stand over there."

Mary: "Ok, cool."

Chris: "Look here comes Hayley." A new boat pulls up. "Hello Hayley."

Hayley: "Hi Chris! I am really happy to be here!"

Chris: "Good for you! You are on The Screeching Hawks with Mary."

Hayley: "Cool." She walks over to Mary. "Umm Why does this place look like Canada?"

Mary: "It is."

Hayley: "Hate him."

Chris: "If you ladies are done chatting." A new boat pulls up. "Sup Ben?"

Ben: "Hey Chris." Looks around. "Canada... cool."

Chris: "Screeching Hawks my friend."

Ben: "Cool." Walks over, stands next to the girls and looks a bit awkward because he is taller then them both by a lot. "Hi."

Hayley: "Hey."

Chris: "Here comes the Captain of the other team." Boat pulls up. "Sup Jess, bra?"

Jess: "Not much. Any reason why this place looks like Canada? Nah wait I don't want to know."

Chris: "You are the captain of the Pouncing Mountain Lions."

Jess: "Sweet." Walks over to the other side of the dock.

Chris: "And so you wont be alone, Jess, here come Kaitlyn and Jessica." Boat pulls up. "Hello girls."

Kaitlyn: "Hi Chris!"

Jessica: "Hello!"

Chris: "Pouncing Mountain Lions ladies."

Kaitlyn: "Ok."

Jessica: "Cool." They walk over.

Jess: "Twins?"

Jessica: "Yep we barely ever leave each others side..."

Kaitlyn: "But we are not like Kaite and Sadie."

Jess: "Cool."

Chris: "Here comes Juliet." Boat pulls up. "Hello Juliet."

Juliet: "Oh hello." She picked her head up out of the book she was reading to look around.

Chris: "Screeching Hawks."

Juliet: "Ok." She put her face back in the book and walked over to Hayley, Mary, and Ben.

Chris: "How can you do that?" Boat pulls up. "Hello Popo."

Popo: " Hey Chris. How is the food around here?"

Chris: "Well... anyway you are on the Screeching Hawks."

Popo: "Cool." He walks over to the right side of the dock.

Chris: "Look who is coming now." A boat pulls up. "Hey Landon and Hillary!"

Landon: "Hey Chris, looking good did you do something to your hair?"

Hillary: "Landon stop flirting, hi Chris." Landon now has an embarrassed look on her face.

Chris: "You ladies are on the Pouncing Mountain Lions." Chris flashes Landon a little smile while the walk to the left side of the dock. "And here comes Riley." The boat pulls up. "Hello Riley, bra."

Riley: "Hey Chris. Why dose it look like Canada?"

Chris: "It is."

Riley: "... Cool I have always wanted to go to Canada."

Chris: "Really? Well anyway you are on the Pouncing Mountain Lions."

Riley: "Sweet." He walks over to the left side of the dock.

Chris: "Ok people we need to take a break so don't change that channel or we will lose ratings."

Ok, so about the whole first come first serve thing I was in like my own little world I red the reviews and the owns that would make for a great story line. But Like I said I would try to fit people in sorry about the misunderstanding, I am a nutcase. So I need a brake but it won't be long maybe just a half an hour probably less. In which time you can read my other stories... nah you don't to unless you like Pucca and Class of 3000


	3. Meet the Campers part 2

How weird are my parents? We are having pizza for dinner and the weird part is we are eating a 3:00 p.m.! 3:00! Anyways, I am a moron I tried to pick an apple from are apple tree and it hit me on the forehead. It hurt to. I fixed everything sorry If I screwed you up!! I will try to do better in the future.

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI.

Chris: "Hello and welcome back!" boat pulls up. "Hello Effie!"

Effie: " Like hi Chris."

Chris: " Like you are on the Screeching Hawks."

Effie: "Like totally cool!" She walks to the right side of the dock.

Hayley whispering to Mary: "Like she is totally annoying!"

Mary: "Like I know!"

**Confession cam**

Hayley: Effie seems really annoying. But I hope she is a good player or it is bye-bye Effie

Chris: "And look who is coming now." Another boat pulls up. "Hello Charity."

Charity: "Never again."

Chris: "What?"

Charity: "I hate water I am never riding a boat again."

Chris: "Then lets hope you don't get voted off first. You are on the Pouncing Mountain Lions."

Charity: "K."

Chris: "Here comes Kai." Boat pulls up. "Hello Kai."

Kai: "Hello Chris!!"

Jess: "Isn't she to young to be on the show."

Chris: "No she is TDI's youngest competitor it will boost ratings. You are on the Screeching Hawks."

Kai: "Ok."

**Confession cam**

Mary: Kai is soooooo cute! I just don't think everyone else will see her that way..."

Chris: "And here comes Grant." Boat pulls up. "Sup Grant, bra?"

Grant: "Nothing man how about you?"

Chris: "Nope, just you know HOSTING A SHOW!"

Grant: "God man don't get in an uproar."

Chris: "You are on the Screeching Hawks."

Grant: "Ok." He walks to the right side of the dock.

Chris: "I am getting bored." A boat pulls up. "Hi Nina"

Nina: "Hello Chris."

Chris: "You are on the Pouncing Mountain Lions."

Nina: "Cool. Hey are we in Canada?"

Chris: "Yes."

Nina: "Cool." She walked over to the left side of the dock.

Chris: "Yep really boring." Boat pulls up. "Hey what is up Kevin my brother?"

Kevin: "Nothing man, hey you hair looks great!"

Chris: "Really?"

Kevin: "No dude."

Chris: "Yeah well you are on the Pouncing Mountain Lions."

Kevin: "Lions, cool."

Chris: "Yep here comes someone else." Boat pulls up. "Hello Sam."

Sam: "Hello Chris."

Chris: "You are on the Screeching Hawks."

Sam: "Sweet."

Chris: "Here comes a person." Boat pulls up. "Hey Lloyd."

Lloyd: "Hello Chris. Hey what is that on your shirt?" He pointed.

Chris: "What?!" Flicks Chris in the nose.

Lloyd: "hahaha hahaha! You fell for it!"

Chris: "Whatever, you are on the Pouncing Mountain Lions."

Lloyd: "Cool." He walks over to the left side of the dock.

Chris: "Well that raps up the Mountain Lions." Boat pulls up "Hello Cody."

Cody: "Hello Chris. Did you know that in Japan baseball is the most played sport?"

Chris: "No and I really didn't care. You my friend are on the Screeching Hawks."

Cody: "Cool."

Chris: "And last but most definitely not least J.J." Final boat pulls up. "Hello J.J."

J.J. "Hello Chris! And everybody else here."

Chris: "You my fiend are on the Screeching Hawks."

J.J. "Uhhh which side are they on?"

Mary: "Over here!"

J.J. "Thanks."

Chris: "Here you go." He tossed two flags to each team, The Hawks, Which Mary exempted to catch missed and J.J. caught it for her, and the Lions, which Kevin caught. "Ok all of you get together for a picture." They all scrunched together. (Note: I'm the next Chapt. I will tell you what the picture looks like.) "Ok everybody say Wawanakwa!"

Everyone: "Wawnk wait what?" Big flash. Then a big splash and a scream. The dock broke and they all fell in and Charity screamed.

Not bad huh? Well anyway everybody is _not _from Canada in this story. You will have a fresh Chapter tomorrow around. 4:00 p.m. Eastern Standard Time. Hope you like it! Bye!


	4. The First Chalenge and Elimantion

First thing is first. BlackXRosesXRed I would love to see you write a TDI staring you story and it will not bother Juliet's chances. Unless you use all of the charters that are in this story, then there might be trouble, but if you use your own or do it like I did then you will make a great story! Have fun writing! And now DAMN PIZZA STOP BURNING MY HANDS!! sorry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except this stupid pizza.

Chris: "Last time on Total Dram Island you meet the campers and today they will endure there first challenge of the season. Can't wait to see what happens."

**Girls side of the Pouncing Mountain Lions:**

Charity: "I couldn't sleep at all last night someone just kept snoring."

Nina: "Sorry, I'm trying to get over it."

Kaitlyn: "Yeah I used to snore really bad to."

Nina: "How did you stop?"

Kaitlyn: "I don't know..."

Jessica: "It just stopped one day."

Landon: "Charity, it is are first day do you have to be mean?"

Charity: "I am not being mean I am just sating a fact, _Diva Girl_."

Hillary: "Hey! Leave her alone!"

Charity: "When I want to, Miss. Bubble Gum Pop.

Hillary: "Grrrr."

Kaitlyn: "Come on guys..."

Jessica: "Please don't fight."

**Meanwhile On the girl side of the Screeching Hawks:**

Effie: "Like Juliet what are you reading?"

Juliet: "A Drowned Maiden's Hair."

Effie: "Wha...?"

Mary: "It is a really good book, I read it. What part are you at?"

Juliet: "I am at the part where Hyacinth is telling Maud she is a median."

Mary: "Ohhh Hyacinth is sooooo evil. You know..."

Effie: "Can we like stop talking about some boring book, and talk about more important thing."

Hayley: "And what would that be?"

Effie: "Boys."

Kai: "It is the first day Effie, I barley even know everyone's name."

Effie: "Wever."

Chris: "Wakie, Wakie people!"

Jess: "It is to early for this."

They all walk out side.

Chris: "Ok people go get some breakfast." He points to the mess hall. "Then we will have are first challenge."

**Screeching Hawks table:**

J.J.: "Is this even eatable?" He pokes it and the "food" lets out a yelp. "Ohhh-k."

Popo: "It looks good." Everyone looks at him. "What?"

Mary: "Yikes!"

Grant: "What?"

Mary: "Mine moved!" She whips out her Chopsticks and tries to stab it.

J.J.: "You can eat with chopsticks?"

Mary: "Yeah, but this moving food is somewhat hard to catch."

Hayley: "You are luck, my food ran away from me."

Cody: "Did you know people in Japan and China eat every meal with chopsticks?"

Cody: "Oh... Did you know that Cleopatra married two of her brothers?"

Ben: "Eww."

**Pouncing Mountain Lions's table: **

Nina: "I wonder what the challenge will be. What do you think Jess?"

Jess: "Uhh...Umm...uh."

Nina: Sighs "Never mind."

Jacob: "You can never tell with these reality show people."

Riley: "Well maybe there will be a map or schematic involved."

Lloyd: "Yeah."

Kevin: "Well as long as we don't have to jump of some cliff or something."

**On top of a cliff:**

Kevin: "Hate him."

Chris: "Ok people you have to jump off this 1,000 foot cliff into shark infested water."

Popo: "What is you get eaten?"

Chris: "I don't know, but there is a spot where if you jump there you won't get eaten. Jump there get a point, miss it you be eaten, and if you don't jump then you have to wear a chicken hat the rest of the day. First up Screeching Hawks. Who want to go first."

Effie: "Like I will!" She walks over to the edge and realizes how high up they are. "Whoa. I don't kn..." Hayley pushes her off the cliff. And she lands in the safe zone. "Yay!"

Hayley: "Opps." She looks down and holds her stomach. "I don't know."

Effie lands in the safe zone. "Yay!"

Chris: "One for the Hawks!"

Ben: "You can do it Hayley."

Mary: "Hale I'll jump with you if it will help."

Hayley: "Thank you Mar."

Mary: "No prob. Oh and word of warning don't call me Mar."

Hayley: "Ok." They jump together and they scream the whole way down, and hit the safe zone.

Chris: "It is Hawks: 3 Lions: 0. You are up Juliet."

Juliet: "I don't know, I will get my book wet."

Chris: "Is that a no?"

Juliet: "No it..."

Chris: "Ok then." He slaps the chicken hat on her.

Juliet: "But I..."

Chris: "Go on now."

Juliet: "Ok."

Note: Ok so to save time and memory on my computer everyone jumped on the Hawks but Sam, and everyone landed in the safe zone but Popo, and everyone on the Lions jumped but Charity, big surprise, So Hawks at the council.

Chris: "Ok there are 11 of you but I only have 10 marshmallows on this plate." Looks at Mary who is looking at the fire with grave intensity. "Uh Mary are you ok?"

Mary: "Yeah, yeah." She said not even looking up.

Chris: "Ok then, so you have cast your votes and marshmallows for: Effie, Hayley, Mary, J.J., Popo, Kai, Grant, Cody, and Ben. Ok so left we have Juliet and Sam. Whoever doesn't get a marshmallow must walk the dock of shame and catch the boat of losers. Oh and they can never come back...EVER. Ok so the finale marshmallow goes to..." A very long pause of silence that makes everyone bored.

Chris: "Juliet!"

Juliet: "Oh thank goodness!"

Chris: "Sorry buddy, but you got to go."

I like that one. Sorry I am an hour late I was reading a book, to find random facts for Cody and just a little note every fact Cody says is true. Ok I will write a new chapt tomorrow! Tomorrow is picture day at my school so I hope I don't look horrible!! Bye!


	5. A Balancing Act

Dear people,

Sorry I didn't write a chapt in two days I was sick then went to a friends and she would not let me go to Fanfiction! Any way here it is!

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI.

Chris: "Last week on Total Drama Island We had some bad blood between Charity and Landon, had are first challenge and elimination which Sam left. Sorry buddy. What will happen today? Who cares as long as I get paid."

**On the beach:**

Charity: "The sun fells so good." Landon and Hillary walk up. "Hey."

Landon: "Hey."

Charity: "Hey look I'm sorry about yesterday I was just a little cranky."

Hillary and Landon: "It is ok."

**Under a tree:**

J.J.: "Hmm that doesn't look right." He erases what he just drew.

Mary walks by and notices him dawning: "Hey what are you up to?" She knells down next to him to get a better look.

J.J.: "Just drawing a picture of my home town." You see a cute little town but it is an amazing drawing with every little detail someone else would have looked over.

Mary: "You are an awesome drawer."

J.J.: "Thank you."

Chris: "Hello Campers! Today's challenge is a surprise. Just meet me at the stage."

They all go to the stage.

Jess: "Ok man spill what is the challenge?"

Chris: "I was getting to that. Today's challenge is a balance challenge." He points to 21 large poles.

"You all have to stand on the poles for al long as you can, if you fall off you lose, first you stand on two feet in a half an hour one foot. You are aloud to change feet at any time."

Cody: "What is the catch?"

Chris: "To change feet you have to jump."

Mary: "Easy." Everyone gives her a "WTF" kind of look. "I took Kung-fu and for a year did this."

Riley: "Looks simple enough, just plan the perfect moment to jump."

Chris: "Ok people pick a pole and climb on. Everyone comfy? Who cares?!"

Elapsed time 29 minutes.

Chris: "Ok everyone one foot."

Everyone groans they already hurt.

Kevin: "This is not fun, and I am not enjoying this."

Nina: "It is actual kind of fun, what do you think Jess?"

Jess: "Well my legs hurt, I'm hot, and something is eating me." Turns around and you see a possum on his back. "I hate possums."

We see Jacob having a hard time keeping balance and is being pelted by acorns. The camera goes to a tree and you see Squirrels with angry looks on there faces pelting him with acorns. "Squirrels, why do they hate me so?" He losses his balance and falls.

Ok that leaves 20 people.

Elapsed time: 2 hours and twelve minutes. Everyone is still going strong and it is quiet until BOOM! A large boom in the distance makes everyone jump and 10 people lose there footing those people are: Hayley, Effie, Kai, Cody, Jess, Kaitlyn, Nina, J.J., Kevin, and Jessica.

Chris: "Awww-some!"

Chris: "Ok people left are: Mary, Juliet, Grant, Popo, Ben, Landon, Hillary, Charity, Riley and, Lloyd. Any one need a brake?"

Mary: "No, I can do this for hours." She jumps up high then lands gently on the other foot.

J.J.: "Wow."

**Confession Cam:**

J.J.: "I have to admit, Mary is pretty cool."

Elapsed time four hours and thirty-three minutes. No one has fallen.

Charity: "This is sooo boring, but I have never been so balanced."

Chris: "She is bored is she? Well I know how to fix that." He takes out a bucket of water, and throes it a Charity.

Charity: "Oh my god! Chris you are dead!" She slips and falls.

Jess: "I got you!" He ran a caught her. Nina gives Charity a dirty look then looks away.

Charity: "Thank you."

A few minuets later you hear a very large cracking noise. You look over at Popo's pole and it is braking. Popo falls.

Popo: "Oh fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuudge!"

Elapsed time: seven hours and twenty-two minutes. Everyone fell but Mary and Lloyd. It was obvious they were both very tired.

J.J.: "Come on Mary just a little longer!"

Hayley: "You can do it Mary!"

Jessica: "Come on Lloyd you can do it!"

Kaitlyn: "He can't do it."

Jessica: "I know."

Lloyd: "I just can't do it, I'm to tired!" He jumps down.

Screeching Hawks: "Yay!"

Chris: "Screeching Hawks are safe! Mountain Lions you will be saying Buh-bye to one of your teammates."

J.J.: "Mary you can jump down now, I will catch you!"

Mary: "Huh? Oh ok." She jumps and J.J. catches her. "Thank you."

J.J. "Your welcome."

Mary: "Uhhh you can put me down now..."

J.J.: "Oh sorry." He puts her down.

Chris: "Did I forget to tell you the winners get a beach part?"

Everyone: "No!"

Chris: "Well you they do, so everything is set up just get on a bathing suit."

Hawks: "Yay!"

Chris: "Mountain Lions meet me at the elimination zone." (Note: Don't know what to call it!")

**Elimination zone:**

Chris: "There are twelve of you and I only have eleven marshmallows. The person who does not get a marshmallow must walk the dock of shame and get on the boat of losers and can never come back... EVER!!"

Charity: "Wever."

Chris: "Well you have all cast your votes and there are marshmallows for everyone but..." Once again long period of silence.

Charity: "Just get it over with!"

Chris: "God don't have a fit, Lloyd. Sorry buddy."

Lloyd: "Well I had fun and played some jokes but my time is up."

Chris: "Well see you next time on Total Drama Island!"

Dear person who made Lloyd It is nothing personal I just didn't know how to make your charter. Well next time we will find out what happened on the beach. Looking forward to writing that Survivor tonight but I am not going to wach it because I have been waiting a supper long time to see Ugly Betty I have to know who she went with! Any way see ya soon! .


	6. Mini: Beach Party

Ohhhhhh my first mini!

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI.

Chris: "Ok people here is your beach party!" He shows them to a beach that is decked out! In your mind picture the perfect beach party and that is what it was.

Some people start a game of volley-ball

Mary and Juliet were sitting on the beach trying to solve the worlds problems.

J.J.: "Mary want to play? We are one person short."

Very quickly, Mary: "Oh, no."

Effie: "I'll be on your team J.J.!"

J.J.: "Ok..."

They start playing.

Juliet: "What was that about?"

Mary: "What?"

Juliet: "How fast you reacted."

Mary: "Ok you found me out, I total SUCK at sports."

Juliet: "But you are awesome at Kung-fu."

Mary: "Yep and that is about it. I put all my energy into Kung-fu I think all the muscles you need for other sports have devolved or something."

Juliet: "Really?"

Mary: "Really. I always give the ball or something to the other team or I fall down. Speacking of which I hurt my self a lot."

Juliet: "Owch."

**It gets darker:**

Effie is sitting close to J.J. which is making him a fell a little awkward.

Kai: "What should we do now?"

Ben: "I don't know."

Kai: "Well I'm bored so I'm going to bed. Bye."

Everyone: "Bye."

Ben: "Ok now that she is gone lets play spin the bottle."

Hayley: "That sounds fun."

Ben: "Who is first? How bout Grant?"

Grant: "Ok." He spins it and it lands on Juliet. She does not notice because her head is in a book.

Grant: "Hello, book girl."

Juliet: "Huh?" She picks her head up out the book and looks at the bottle. "Uh-oh"

**Confession Cam:**

Juliet: "I have never actual kissed anyone before. Well except for Jimmy Marenges in first grade."

Juliet: "Ok let's just get it over with." They lean in and kiss. Silently, "Wow."

Grant: "Ok Effie you are next." She spins and it lands on J.J. "Cool." They lean in to kiss then

Mary: "Opps I forgot I promised Kai I would tell her a Japanese story, got to go." She gets up and leaves.

J.J.: "Mary wait..." Effie kissed him before he could finish.

Effie: "Like Hayley it is your turn."

Hayley: "No thank you."

Juliet: "I'm going to bed."

Everyone agrees, an goes to bed, all but Effie.

Effie: "My plan is working." Laughs manically.

Ok is sucked but it is what I got. I had a crazy dance last night, and I am tired but I will try to put in the next chapt later today.

.


	7. I can sing? Part 1

Ok I don't know what to write so ok this will be interesting.

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI.

**Pouncing Mountain Lions:**

Riley goes outside and sees a letter for Nina and decides to bring it to her. "Hey Nina you have a letter."

Nina: "Oh thank you." She reads it. "Oh." She walks outside leaving the letter on the bed.

Riley wanted to know what was up. He picked up the letter and read. "Dear Nina, your services are needed. Your target: The embassador of Arabia. Please come as soon as you can you are best assassin." Wait did he read it write. Yep that said assassin! "Oh my god."

**Screeching Hawks:**

Ben walked outside. He just had a weird feeling, like he was going to sing today. He walked to the mess hall he saw an empty spot next to Hayley. "Sweet." He sat down next to her. "Hey."

Hayley: "Oh hi." She frowned.

Ben: "What?"

Hayley: "Ummm it is just that gray is not a flavor."

Ben: "I know what you mean."

Chris: "Good morning every body!"

Jess: "He is in to good of a mood. Something not good is going to happen."

Chris: "Finnish breaky and then come to the stage. I will tell you your challenge there."

They all finish eating and go to the stage.

Chris: "Hello campers, today's challenge is something special."

Jessica: "Uh-oh."

Chris: "Today's challenge is a singing contest!"

Everyone but Mary and Juliet: "Yay!"

Chris: "It is called Total Drama Idol!"

Juliet: "Wouldn't that be Canadian Idol?"

Chris: "Maybe. Anyway all of you have to sing. Winners get the satisfaction of knowing they have the best voice."

Landon: "What! Last time they got a beach party!"

Chris: "Oh yeah, I forgot the winner also gets a sweet recording deal at the end of the show."

Everyone but Juliet and Mary: "Sweet!"

J.J.: "Hey Mar, what is wrong?"

Mary: "First don't EVER call me Mar and second, none of your business."

Grant: "Good job J. now I will show you how it works. Hey Juliet what is wrong?"

Juliet: "None of your business"

J.J.: "Yep good job, was I supposed to take notes?"

Grant: "Shut up."

Chris: "Ok people just pick a song you want to sing and then meet me back here around 4:00."

Everyone walks away. **Later:**

Riley walks up to Nina: "Hey Nina I have to ask you a question."

Nina: "Ok shoot."

Riley: "Ok, when you left the cabin you left your note and you seemed upset so I read it, and..."

Nina: "And?"

Riley: "Are you really an assassin?"

Nina: "Yes. The only reason I became an assassin was because when my parents died I had to go live with my sister and she constantly tried to kill me, so I had to learn how to protect myself and it paid off now people pay me to kill people."

Riley: "Are you hear to kill someone?"

Nina: "No."

Riley: "Ok. So what song are you singing?"

Nina: "I think So What by Pink. You?"

Riley: "Cool. I think Dance Floor Anthem by Good Charlotte."

Nina: "Cool."

**Meanwhile:**

Mary: "Juliet I don't want to sing."

Juliet: "Me too but we have to, so what are you singing."

Mary: "I think Damaged by Danity Kane . You?"

Juliet: "I love that song. I think I will do This Is Me by Demi Lovato."

Mary: "Ohhh I hate her."

Juliet: "Why?"

Mary: "I don't know! It is just like Australia I hate them and really have no reason why!"

Juliet: "Glad I'm not Australian."

**Later:**

Grant: "So why are they mad at us?"

J.J.: "Effie, did it to me. I just know it! What about you?"

Grant: "Hmmm..."

**Flashback:**

Grant wakes up and goes outside, he sees Effie crying. "Hey what is wrong?"

Effie: "I just got news my grandma died."

Grant: "I'm so sorry." He put his arm around her shoulder to comfort her.

Effie: "Thank you." Just then Juliet walked out to get a little air she didn't see them until, "Oh Grant you are such a good kisser!"

Grant: "What I..."

She kisses him before he could say anything more. Juliet notices them and runs back into the cabin crying.

**End Flashback:**

Grant: "Effie!"

J.J.: "How do we convince them we are sorry."

Grant: "With the song!"

J.J.: "What?"

Grant: "We do those sappy songs girls like and tell Chris to have them on stage with us."

J.J.: "Good. And if that doesn't work?"

Grant: "Then basically we are screwed."

**4:00 at the stage:**

Chris: "Hello everybody meet are judges: Grand Master Chef, and me!"

Jess: "Oh boy."

Chris: "Well lets get this show on the road!"

Oh that one was good! Next time there will be two more chapters, each is a Songfic even though I hate them but it will be good! If you don't like the song I picked then to bad because I like them! Me! Haha just kidding but I did pick and tryed to mach the person but you never know! I hope you liked it so far and will continue to like it!

.


	8. I can sing? Part 2

Hello my pets, and welcome to the scariest thing on earth... My mind!

Hey want to hear a joke? It is from the newer version of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory:

They walk into the room where you can eat everything.

Willy Wanka: "Everything in this room is eatable, even I am eatable but that my dear children is called cannibalism and is frowned upon by most societies.

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI and that is why there is a hole in the ozone layer! Poor open hole.

Chris: "And welcome back to Total Drama Idol!"

Juliet: "Cheap version of Canadian Idol if you ask me."

Chris: "Well I didn't. So first up is Jess he will sing A Beautiful Lie by 30 Seconds To Mars. So here we go!"

Jess: "I would like to dedicated this song to someone special here at camp. Lie awake in bed at night

And think about your life

Do you want to be different?

Try to let go of the truth

The battles of your youth

'Cause this is just a game

It's a beautiful lie

It's the perfect denial

Such a beautiful lie to believe in

So beautiful, beautiful it makes me

It's time to forget about the past

To wash away what happened last

Hide behind an empty face

Don't ask too much, just say

Cause this is just a game

Everyone's looking at me

I'm running around in circles, baby

A quiet desperation's building higher

I've got to remember this is just a game

So beautiful, beautiful..."

Chris: "That was Awww-some! Grand Master Chef what is your score?" Chef holds up a sign that says 10. "Yep that is just how I feel, 10! Ok who is next, oh right Riley singing Dance Floor Anthem, your up buddy!"

Riley: "Thank you Chris, this song is for Nina!" Nina blushes.

Note: The song is just to long to post so let us just skip to Grant's song.

Chris: "Ok Grant you are up."

Grant: "Ok but first..." He whispers in Chris's ear.

Chris: "Ok don't see why not, probably help bust ratings. Ok Juliet come up here."

Juliet: "What?" She picks her head out of the book and looks at Mary then at Chris. "I thought it was Grant's turn."

Chris: "He want's up here."

Juliet: "God." She gives her book to Mary, and gets on the stage. "Ok why am I here."

Grant: "Just stand there while I sing."

Juliet: "So I have to stand still?"

Grant: "No. You can move when you want to just don't get off the stage."

Juliet: "Wever."

Grant: "Ok." He takes Juliet's hand as much as she does not want him to do. "I hung up the phone tonight

Something happened for the first time deep inside

It was a rush, what a rush

'Cause the possibility

That you would ever feel the same way about me

It's just too much, just too much

Why do I keep running from the truth?

All I ever think about is you

You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized

And I've just got to know

Do you ever think when you're all alone

All that we can be, where this thing can go?

Am I crazy or falling in love?

Is it real or just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?

Are you holding back like the way I do?

'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away

But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy

Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy

Has it ever crossed your mind

When we're hanging, spending time girl, are we just friends?

Is there more, is there more?

See it's a chance we've gotta take

'Cause I believe that we can make this into something that will last

Last forever, forever

Do you ever think when you're all alone

All that we can be, where this thing can go?

Am I crazy or falling in love?

Is it real or just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?

Are you holding back like the way I do?

'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away

But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy

Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy

Why do I keep running from the truth?

All I ever think about is you

You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized

And I've just got to know

Do you ever think when you're all alone

All that we can be, where this thing can go?

Am I crazy or falling in love?

Is it real or just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?

Are you holding back like the way I do?

'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away

But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy

This crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy

Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy

Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy

Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy."

Note: The whole song Grant kept like acting out the song and Juliet just wanted to sit back down she was still mad at him but maybe just a little less.

Juliet: "Can I please get off the stage now?"

Chris: "Fine."

Note: God lot of notes huh? Well any way I don't wan to put everyone's song, so let us just skip to Mary.

Chris: "Ok Mary are you ready?"

Mary: "Do I have to?"

Chris: "Unless you want to leave right now."

Mary: "Fine."

Note: Her song is to long so let us just pretend.

Chris: "Wow that was amazing!"

Mary: "Am I done?"

Chris: "No you are going on to the finals."

Mary: "Crap."

Chris: "All we is one more person, but up next is J.J."

J.J.: "Hey man can I ask you something?" He whispers into Chris's ear.

Chris: "Sure, Mary stay where you are."

Mary: "Oh god what now?"

J.J.: "Trust me."

Mary: "Yeah sure like I would trust you."

Note: I will not put in any more songs until the next chapter, so yeah.

Chris: "That was good!"

J.J.: "Still mad at me."

Mary: "Yep." But during the song she had bit her bottom lip a few times.

Note: We are just going to skip to Juliet, oh and I am sorry for all the skipping I am just tired and my fingers keep trembling which is making it really hard to type.

Chris: "Last but not least Juliet!"

Juliet: "Crap."

Chris: "You are singing This is Me by Demi Lovato, right?"

Juliet: "Yes." She sings.

Chris: "Awww-some! When you viewers at home come back we will have the finals and a finalists are: Mary, Jess, Hillary, and Juliet!"

Mary and Juliet stair at each other: "You sing good. I do? Really! Stop that! Sorry."

Ok my pets next chapt there will be signing and everyone will talk

I promise, so untie then see the little purple button? Do you? Good then push it and you will live 2 extra seconds then you were planed! .


	9. I can sing? Part 3

Hello pets! Ok I am really really really really really goes on for a while really really really sorry I have not updated in a while, my WordPerfect was broken. Man I am just so happy I could just... just...do...something. That something would probably be practice my lines for a school play. Do you think the Wolf from Little Red Ridding Hood is bad? Well stop it I am really nice! Hahah you got it! I am the Wolf. And a note about Effie I needed a mean person and you know she wont leave anytime soon, she will find a way out of leaving. Anwaaaaay... here is my story!

**Mess Hall: **

Mary walks up to Chris: "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Chris: "Sure, what about?"

Mary: "I'm not singing in the finally."

Chris: "What?! Yes you are!"

Mary: "Um... no I'm not. Want to know why?"

Chris: "Humor me."

Mary: "I have one of the best lawyers, an excellent body gaud, ohhh and what about I don't have to do what I don't want to do"?

Chris: "Well..."

Mary: "Well will not be tolerated. I'm not singing and that is final!" She storms off.

Chris: "Yeah, she is singing. Ok everyone, the finally is tonight at 8:00 so just take the day off till then."

Everyone: "Yay!"

**10:00:**

Grant: "Juliet, please don't be mad at me."

Juliet: "Well the song was sweet, but if I can't trust you..."

Grant: "But you can trust me."

Juliet: "Well I don't know if I can. I saw you kissing Effie."

Grant: "She used me. She said her grandma died so I was trying to console her."

Juliet: "Uh-hun. And you idea of consoling is to kiss her."

Grant: "She all of a sudden kissed me. Honest. I would not ever hurt you."

Juliet: "Well let me think about it, ok?"

Grant: "Ok."

**Meanwhile:**

Riley: "So you are a you-know-what?"

Nina: "Yes, just promise me you will not people I'm a you-know-what."

Riley: "Ok."

Nina: "Your pretty sweet. I mean you dedicated that song to me."

Riley: "Oh it was nothing, I mean all I had to do was pull a name out of a hat."

Nina: "Hey." She punches him in the arm.

Riley: "Ow. You know that you were the only name in the hat, right?"

Nina: "Awww."

**12:00:**

Hayley is just sitting on a rock, Ben walks up.

Ben: "Hey, something wrong?"

Hayley: "No, yes, well I don't know!"

Ben: "Ok that is a lot of emoticon."

Hayley: "Sorry, it is just, oh it is nothing that really concerns you."

Ben: "You can tell me." He sits next to her.

Hayley: "Ok."

**Meanwhile: **

J.J.: "So is she still mad at you?"

Grant: "Yes but I think I am getting her to like me again. What about you?"

J.J.: "Well I have kept my distance, and I think that is what she really wants."

Grant: "Just talk to her."

J.J.: "She would just get mad at me. I think she just really want some space."

Grant: "What ever dude." Walks away.

**Later:**

Charity: "So are you excited?"

Jess: "Bout what?"

Charity: "You know, the finally."

Jess: "Oh, yeah that, I guise it is cool."

Charity: "I would be exited."

Jess: "Yeah, I suppose." Kaitlyn and Jessica walk up.

Kaitlyn: "Hey guys..."

Jessica: "What's up?"

Charity: "Nothing, just talking."

Jessica: "Ok that is..."

Kaitlyn: "Cool."

Jess: "Why do you talk like that? You know finishing each others sentences."

Kaitlyn: "Don't' really know? It is a little annoying huh?"

Jessica: "Sorry we have a hard time..."

Kaitlyn: "Not doing it."

Jessica: "See?"

**2:00**

Kai: "Hey Juliet! Hi Mary!"

Juliet: "Hey, little girl."

Kai: "I'm not little!"

Mary: "Hey Kai..."

Kai: "Something wrong?"

Juliet: "Oh, nothing Kai. Just nothing."

Kai: "Ok... I'm going to find Cody."

Juliet: "Cody?"

Kai: "Yeah he is cool. Bye!" She walks out just as Effie walks in.

Effie: "Like hello girls!"

Juliet: "Looks like the wicked witch of the west has returned."

Effie: "Oh that is good one Julies!"

Mary: "Ohhh-k what is up with you?"

Effie: "Oh nothing. Just like you know got to get ready for the show."

Mary: "It isn't until 8:00."

Effie: "So?"

Juliet: "It is 2:10."

Efiie: "Oh well like you of all people should know Mary."

Mary: "Why?"

Effie: "Why else? J.J. is taking _moi_."

Juliet: "Lovely, and what will you do after the show? Kick a puppy?"

Effie: "Hahaha like that is funny, J.J. asked me himself."

Juliet: "Why I..."

Mary: "Leave her be."

Juliet: "Fine..." She sits back down and starts reading.

Effie: "Toddles!" She picks up a bunch of makeup, hair, and bunch of other kinds of products.

**Confection cam:**

Effie: "Like I am having so much fun here! And it like is so fun to play with peoples minds!"

**2:30:**

Kai is walking around trying to find Cody. "Hi Cody!"

Cody: "Oh hi Kai."

Kai: "What cha doin?"

Cody: "Nothing really."

Kai: "Boring! No one is doing anything today!"

Cody: "Well why don't you go for a walk?"

Kai: "Hmmm... well there is nothing better to do. Bye."

Cody: "Bye."

**3:00:**

We see Popo prancing through the forest. (Note: well technically if you were seeing this you would be laughing your ass off.) Then he trips. "Aww crud! Oww. Hey what is this?" He holds up a card. He can almost see right through it. "Hmm, maybe I should hold on to this." He gets up and continues prancing.

**3:37:**

Landon and Hillary are walking.

Landon: " And that is why I am never moving to Lithuania."

Hillary: "I know!"

Charity walks up to them. "Hey."

Both: "Oh, hi."

Charity: "Hillary are you exited?"

Hillary: "Totally! I love to sing!"

Landon: "It is true. She sings _A LOT_.

Hillary: "And there is no shame in it!"

Landon: "I never said it was a bad thing."

Charity: "Anyway back on earth. What are you singing?"

Hillary: "There is the thing."

_**Flashback:**_

You see Chris with Mary, Juliet, Jess, and Hillary all siting around him. "Ok people, last time you picked your song. This time we did a little snooping to find the song you are going to sing.

Jess: "So you looked in are iPod or something?"

Chris: "Not exactly."

Hillary: "So what if we don't know the song?"

Chris: "Don't worry you will."

Mary: "I'm not singing." She crosses her arms.

Juliet: "So we _will _know the song?"

Chris: "Hopefully."

**End Flashback: **

Charity: "Wow that is weird."

Landon: "Totally."

Hillary: "I think I should go brush up on every song I have ever heard." She walks away.

**4:26: **

(Note: My poodle is so cuddly!! sorry.)

Jacob was walking around the woods. Then all of-a-sudden an army of squirrels start attacking him. "Oh my god! Not again!" The squirrels start pelting him with nuts. Jacob tries to stand his ground, but little did he know what lay ahead of him. Little did he know. For he knew not of the plans they had for him. Plans to make him... All of a sudden there is static and it changes to pandas dancing and in the background you hear Chris: "What the hell are you doing?"

Me: "I'm just having a little fun."

Chris: "Well stop, who cares about what the squirrels do to Jacob?!"

Me: "I think it is fun and I even know what will happen latter on."

Chris: "You wait like a month just to post this crap?"

Me: "Hey! My WordPerfect was broken!"

Chris: "Whatever."

Me: "You are acting very mysticious."

Chris: "What?"

Me: "My friend Calum came up with it, it is a cross of mysterious and suspicious. It means mysteriously suspicious."

Chris: "Hmmm, whatever."

Me: "Oh and by the way he and some of my other friends will be dropping into this story."

Chris: "Fine, fine whatever just put the story back!"

Me: "Alright, alright."

**Back to the "real world" at 6:00**

Grant walks up to Juliet and Mary. "Ummm hi."

Juliet: "Hi."

Grant: "Are you still made."

Juliet: "No. I thought it over and I really have no reason to be mad. It was Effie's fault."

Grant: "So your really not mad?"

Juliet: "No."

Grant: "Sweeeet! Hey Mary are still mad a J.J.?"

Mary just grumbles and looks at the sky.

Grant: "Wha...?"

Juliet: "You should know. J.J. asked Effie to the show."

Grant just stood there and before he could say it was a lie, he heard his name being called. "Hey, I got to go."

Juliet: "Oh, Mar."

Mary: "Please don't call me that." She gets up and walks away. "I think I should warm up my singing voice."

**8:00:**

Chris is standing on the stage. "Ok welcome everybody to Total Drama Idol! Shut up Juliet."

Juliet: "What?! I didn't even say anything this time!!"

Chris: "Yeah but you were thinking it. Anyway meet are judges! Me, Grand Master Chef, and are special judge: Natalie!" A girl with short red frizzy hair step out from behind the curtain.

Natalie: "Hey guys." She gives everyone a shy wave.

Chris: "Yep, ok and she is also my new co-host! Ok let's get this show rolling! First up is Hillary! Come on up here!" Hillary slowly makes her way up. "Ok here is your song." A genital song plays while she tries to identify it.

Hillary: "Hmmm. Oh god, could you have picked a lamer song?" It was an Irish song about a fish monger and she dies and her ghost still 'lives'. (Note: I swear to god that is a real song.) She had to sing it is a school play once in kindergarten. "All right let's see if I remember." (Note just gunna skip to the very end of the song.) "Singing cockles and mussels alive alive oh. Singing cooooooockles holds the note for a very long time and muuuuuussles holds the note for a very long time alive alive ohhhh!"

Chris: "That was really good."

Chef: "Eh."

Natalie: "Ohhh that was perfect!! Simply perfect!!"

Hillary: "Thank you." She walks off stage.

Chris: "Oh-k next up is up Mary."

Mary walks up on the stage.

Chris: "Wow you are actually singing?"

Mary very sadly: "Uh-hun."

Natalie: "Oh baby is something wrong?"

Mary: "Well..."

Chris: "This is not Oprah!"

Natalie: "God Chris take a chill pill."

Mary: "Ok what am I singing?"

Chris: "Can't tell you. You have to guess." A song plays.

Mary listens for a bit "Ok I think I can do this song." She sings a song. (Note to save time Everyone sings and it is time to pick who wins.)

Everyone is on edge. Juliet is nervous she is holding Grants hand for support, Effie is trying to get J.J. to put his arm around her, he is not budging he was still freaked she was sitting near him, Popo was asleep.

Chris: "It was a hard decision but before we announce who wins we have to say two things. One who ever wins must leave and start being a supper pop star and they can never come back...EVER!!"

Campers: "What?!"

Chris: "And second we wont be picking who wins it will be Popo. He found the card so he picks."

Campers: "What?!" All the shouting woke Popo up he was not awake when Chris asked who he wanted to win and he said, "The pineapple on the left."

Chris: "Well whoever he says wins, wins. So nobody leaves but the pineapple. Bye buddy."

Jacob: "Group hug!" They all run up to hug the pineapple good-bye.

Campers: "Bye, bye, good bye." Then you see it on the boat with a tear rolling down the side. Every camper is crying now.

Chris: "Well ok that was very random but the show is back and badder then every and the next episode a real person will leave."

Ok so next episode will be one I have really been wanting to do! It will be fun and you will meet one of my friends. Bye!!

.


	10. Why I hate sports Part 1

Hello pets! Sorry I did not up-date busy week. Just a note if you don't like the way I write the well...DON'T READ IT!! Just a note. To the person who made Effie I just needed a mean person! I have a new keyboard and it is pretty cool but I liked my old one today's show is based after a gym class I had a while back and Mary won't be talking much... Oh and here is a fun way of telling you what happened a character in the story will represent a person in my class.

Popo: David

Cody: John

Mary: Me

J.J.: Calum

Hayley: Emily

Juliet: Angelica

And my friend Brytni (Brittney) will be a guest on the show.

Chris: "Last time on Total Drama Island: We had a singing contest and said a fond fair well to a pineapple, God. Today's challenge is a fun game that are campers a re sure to love. Hehehe."

**In the morning:**

J.J.: "Well at least you have Juliet back."

Grant: "Yeah it is awesome! I mean...uh... you have Effie. She is nice, in her own kind of way."

J.J.: "Yeah I guess so."

Grant: "You miss Mary, don't you?"

J.J.: "Yes but..."

Chris: "Hello campers! Today's challenge is a fun one, meet me at the gym."

**Gym:**

Chris: "Today we will be playing a game of touch handball."

Natlie: "Ok the rules are simple, drop the ball once it is basketball, twice it is soccer."

Jessica: "Sound simple enough."

Mary: "Uh-oh."C.C.:

Mary: "Ok I am really bad at sports, I always mess up or something. Total Drama Island was fun, but I think I am gone."

Chris: "Alright one more surprise, Mary I think you will like this one, we have a guest."

A girl with Long red hair, lots of freckles, a pink shirt with some writing on it, and dark jeans walks out. "Hi!"

Chris: "Hello Brytni!"

Mary: "Brytni?!"

Brytni: "Mary!" They hug each other. "Hey."

Mary: "What are you doing here? Is Gellie here?"

Brytni looks at Chris who shakes his head. "Well...no."

Mary: "Aww, oh well what about Emily or Calum or Sol..."

Brytni: "No one but me ok!"

Mary: "Gosh, calm your self."

Chris: "Brytni right now you are on the Screeching Hawks. Natlie You can play for the Mountian Lions."

Natlie: "Cool!"

Brytni: "Excellent! Wait is that the team Mary is on?"

Mary: "God you are stupid. Yes!"

Brytni: "Sweet."

Chris: "Aright Hawks you get red, Lions blue." Everyone gets a jersey. "Let the game begin.

Everyone starts playing.

Hayley: "Ben! Ben I'm open!" He passes it to her but she misses it and it gets caught by Jess and he starts running down the court.

Ben: "Nice catch."

Hayley: "Sorry."

Jess tries to pass it by Charity but just as it goes to her she has to tie her shoe. The ball bounced twice.

Chris: "Soccer."

Charity gets up runs to the ball and kicks it in the goal.

**C.C.:**

Charity: "I used to play soccer a lot when I was younger. Some things just don't go away. Thank Coach Shanahan!"

Chris: "Ok it is basketball now!Lions ball!"

While everyone is chasing the person who has the ball because they do not have the brains that the good lord gave a hunk of turkey jerky , Cody is pushed down on accident. (Note: I swear to god what happens next happened in my gym class.) Popo is walking back-ward his hands in the air and does not see Cody, he trips and falls on his face!

Popo: "Oh boy."

**C.C.:**

Cody: "He farted on me!"

Popo gets up, Cody is in like a ball.

Chris: "Time." Everyone stops. They walk to him.

Kai: "Oh my god are you ok?!"

Mary, Hayley, Juliet, and Brytni are all standing together.

Mary: "What happened?"

Hayley: "Popo fell on Cody." They all giggle.

Brytni: "That would be like Dave falling on John!"

Mary: "Yeah!"

Hayley and Juliet: "Who?"

Mary and Brytni: "Nothing."

Chris: "You sure you don't need to go to the infirmary?"

Cody: "Yeah just get me some ice."

Chris: "Ok. Game! Basketball! Lions!"

Jess passes the ball to Landon but is intercepted by Ben.

Ben: "Ha." He dribbles it down the court and shoots misses and Jess catches it.

Jess: "Ha." He passes it to Kevin. He dribbles it down and makes the shot.

Chris: "Ok Lions 3 Hawks 1. Hawks ball!"

Ben tosses the ball in and Effie catches it, she dribbles a little ways and then passes it to Mary who purposely moves but it looks like she didn't mean to.

Mary: "Sorry!"

Chris: "Soccer!"

Charity: "Yes." She runs up and kicks it right to Riley who catches it.

Chris: "Basketball!"

Nina: "Riley I'm open!" He throws it as hard as he can and it goes in the air and lands about three inches in front of him.

Chris: "Dude seriously that was weak. Soccer!"

A little later in the game J.J. walks up to Mary and says, "Ok you haven't made a score yet so just go by the goal or whatever it is and catch it and then shoot."

Mary: "I don't know if..."

J.J. just smiles a reassuring smile and walks away.

Mary: "Oh..." (Note: To understand what really happened you have to see it through my P.O.V.)

**Mary's P.O.V.:**

Oh boy this is not going to end well, I thought when J.J. said I should catch the ball. I run down to the end of the court, not totally aware of what Chris said. I can see J.J. at the half way thing. I open my arms and get ready to catch. My eyes open I see the ball coming. Hey I might get this. The ball gets closer then I feel this pain on my face. Oh my god I just got hit with the ball. The weird thing is I can hear myself laughing and tears are running down my face. I walk over to Chris, "Can I get a drink please?" I ask still laughing. "Yes." I walk down the hall still laughing really hard, get a drink. I have stopped crying, but not stopped laughing. I come in and walk over to Hayley.

**End P.O.V.:**

Hayley: "Are you ok?"

Mary laughing: "Yes...I'm...o...k..."

Hayley: "If you say so."

Mary just keeps laughing and laughing and laughing. Finally it gets to Hayley. "Stop!"

Mary: "I can't! I think J.J. broke...me!" She keeps laughing hysterically and uncontrollably. "I have had laughing fits like...this before but they don't...end for about an hour."

Hillary has the ball and passes it to Kaitlyn, she catches it and throws it at the net goal thing but is blocked bye Popo. (Note: The net thing is a big hula hoop on the basketball net and under it are two little cones spaced reasonably apart and there is a goalie.)

**Later: **

Mary is still laughing.

Chris: "Ok people five minuets left Lions are wining!"

Grant has the ball and passes it to Kai who passes by everyone on makes the shot.

Chris: "One point Hawks but will it be enough to win? Probably not." A ball hits him on the head. "Hey watch the hair! Who did that?!"

Brytni: "Opps! I am such a butterfingers!"

Chris: "Grrrr... Game over!" Everyone stops. "Two more challenges left but first take an hour break. Brytni you can go now."

Mary laughing: "Bye Britt!"

Brytni: Walks up to her and whispers something in her ear.

Mary: "No way! Awesome!"

Brytni: "Yep, bye I will miss you but I will be back for other challenges." They hug and she walks away.

**Out of the gym:**

Mary still laughing walks up to J.J.: "Nice... going! Now I-I can't stop laughing! You are on my list!"

J.J.: "Of what?"

Mary Laughs: "People to thank."

J.J.: "Wait what?"

Mary: "I needed a good laugh."

J.J.: "Does this mean you are still mad at me?"

Mary: "Dude you hit me in the face with a ball! Yes I am still mad at you why don't you just go to your girlfriend Effie?"

J.J.: "She is not my girlfriend!"

Mary: "Could have fooled me." She walks away not laughing anymore, ok she was just not laughing for a split second really is she just did it to show J.J. if he wanted her he had to work harder then hit he with a ball.

Grant runs up to Juliet and hugs her: "You did great!"

Juliet: 'Thanks." She snuggles into his arms.

Jess: "Hey I did not know you played soccer, or that good."

Charity: "Thank you, I used to do it a lot."

Know you see a stranger walk on the dock. Chris walks up to him: "Hey dude, thank you for coming."

Person: "Yeah, good to be here."

Chris: "I think Effie will be happy to see you."

Person: "Highly doubting that but this should be really fun!"

Ok not totally bad right? Right?! Who is the person? How does he know Effie?! Who said this?!: "It's got a gecko on it. Look at him shake! Go Stevie go!" Man maybe I should not have eaten all that sugar!! Laughs crazily and manically!


End file.
